Attack on Dinosuar
by Red Raptor Absolution
Summary: all is not well. all intelligence is trapped with monsters on all sides. it's in the hands of the cadets of the new age to save us. this war ends with victory but for who i wonder... it's too hard to tell at this point...or...is it? (might change to M if need be. T for language...yep...i said it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer:**

 **Side by side cadets stood as one voice cut above all. They were the 501** **st** **simulation trooper battalion. And their drill Sargent stood atop a hill (*record scratch* narration: wow! Hold the holy hell up! Time to introduce some of us.) Our view focuses on a boy with brown hair and eyes (narration: the name's Gianni. I'm the badass leader of the reds! I AM A DESTROYER!) our view later moves to a Dinaurian girl (narration: the goddess of extermination is Duna…a good idea for all….DON'T GET HER MAD!) move down one (narration: next is hunter and sither… my brothers in ass destruction! The fucks who try to fuck with us get rip apart! NO ONE STANDS IN OUR FUCKING WAY! By the way and for the fucking record they both have red eyes. Hunter has the blue eyes hair and sither is the blond and OK NEXT!) Onto the last 2 in red team (the bitch with the white hair and red eyes is Tex…or…Zoe if you want to use her "real name"… I think this bitch is going to go turn coat. Next to her is darth bitch…Rosie…to fucking much pink.) Our view goes to the drill Sargent (narration: and THIS mother fucker is Johnson! This mother fucker….you know what….just read the damn rant.)**

 **Johnson started his rant** "I put in an order to the empire to send me a shitload of badasses and pillage-hungry murder machines. Instead all I got was you cupcake cockclowns and a side order of fucknuggets. I can tell at a glance that at least 50% of you are cocksuckers, and the other 50% are cocksuckers who've never been told to believe in themselves. I'm going to shove my boot so far and fast up your assholes it'll trigger a geological event.  
You all reek of poverty and animal abuse. Every breath you take is a stunning endorsement of shitstains are a collective masterpiece of failure. You cockgoblins circle jerk each other to exhaustion every night. You signed up to get pounded by the Titans and probably cried like sissies when you realized they actually don't have dicks. Your sensitive pussies cry so many tears you could float away on a river of douche canoes.  
You glitter-toed, cock-wrangling fairytinkle fagpuffin fuckpuppets are gonna get your collective anal cavities stretched so far apart you'll think you were getting double-fisted by the Colossal Titan himself! I will reorganize the failure that is all of your lives. I will FUCKSTART your souls.  
I'll make you mongoloid rock-chomping thundercunts scream harder than your mothers after her fourth failed coathanger abortion. I'm going to chop off your shriveled balls, put them where your eyes should be, put a sombrero on your head and beat you like a pinata. Hell I'll make you shit so many bricks you'll put the Mexicans out of buisness. But fear NOT. Because in three years, I will turn you cock monarchs into fuckmasters of galactic destruction!" (Narration: yeah… this mother fucker is the guy I take orders from… just like home… what do we do? WE KILL MOTHER FUCKERS TO SAFE GUARD ALL LIFE! But not yet that is….have fun reading!)


	2. Chapter 00 corps in a tree

**Corps in a tree:**

 **A lone ARC trooper ran along the forest holding a recorder to her mouth "encountered vivosaurs! Lost my house and I have ditched my gear!" she spoke sounding winded "proceeding to the wall on foot is not a good id-oh gods!" there next to a tree she ran past was a small class vivosaur staring down at her, it lunged at her pinning her against a tree "this is it! This is how I die!" the solder said "I'm going to die by this monster…" she closed her eyes.**

 **"** **gadflies….. No? People…" the solder opened her eyes to see the vivosaur trying to kneel with its head down "greetings. Gadflies' people." It spoke in a deep rasping voice "it spoke…. With meaning…" the solder said "tell me, why you eat people?" the vivosaur gave off low moaning in response as if in pain.**

 **"** **tell me-" memories of all the people who were killed ran through the solder's mind "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE! GET OFF OUR WORLD!" the raptor's claws was buried in its face as it looked up, ripping apart its face as it looked up "SHIT!" the solder ran for all her worth "I don't want to die!" the raptor gave a screech before jumping at her "IT'S GOT ME! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO D-" with a sickening pop her head was gone and the recorder dropped to the grass as it crackled to an end. The raptor picked up the body and placed it in a hollowed out tree before kneeling again.**


End file.
